Quiet Destiny
by Herald Mistylenna
Summary: Lia, a young Companion, is wondering what will happen in the future. But when she gets a dream, she will find that a destiny awaits everyone and will come when you least expect it. If anyone suggests a better title, I will rename the story. Please Review.


Quiet Destiny  
  
Author's Note: If somebody has a better idea for the title, I'll be happy to change it. This is just a one-chapter story, although I might write a sequel for it if I get an idea and enough encouraging reviews. This story was born in English call. We went on a field trip to become "transparent eyeballs" and see nature. I believe that our English teacher is a bit too much into the poems he teaches.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Valdemar, I wouldn't have to wait for Exile's Honor to arrive at the library. : mindspeech: "talking"  
  
I woke up from another dream. This disturbed me a bit for the last time I had that dream, a Companion died. I was very young back then, and didn't tell anyone until later. My mother then told me that whenever I have a dream, I should tell her. But the problem was, my mother was gone on duty.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Lia," a cheerful voice interrupted my thoughts. A stable boy came into view. "You might want to go out. It is a beautiful day."  
  
I sighed. Might as well tell my father now before he is too busy. I stepped out of my stall. If you haven't guessed by now, I am a Companion. I am un- partnered, even though I've been ten years old for a few weeks now. I could say that I am fast but there are several, which are faster. I'm not the slowest by a long shot but I have only won a few times in the races. I am just a regular, un-partnered, ten year old Companion. Oh and my name is Lia.  
  
I spotted Gavis and trotted over. He greeted me absently and then stared into the distance. Very unusual for him. I usually can't stop him from talking about everything that has happened to him since the last time we met-he talks my ears off sometimes.  
  
:Gavis! GAVIS!!: I nearly shouted in his ears. What is wrong with him?  
  
Gavis nearly jumped in the air. :Nothing's the matter but I think I know who is going to be my Chosen!:  
  
I wasn't exactly jumping for joy, but I did try to sound excited. :Are you going out today?: I asked him.  
  
Gavis listened again. :Yes, and she's a long way off so I better start now.: He trotted off, leaving me with my own thoughts.  
  
I continued to search for my father, thinking. Gavis was younger than me by a week and I hadn't even received so much as a small sign of a Call. Andra and Roany were out on their journeys and Tagrin had already returned with his Chosen. I was the only one who was ten that wasn't out yet. I was usually patient in many things, but I was getting very, very impatient now. When would I get a Call? I didn't want to spend however many years waiting!  
  
I found my sire under a tree, taking a little nap. I woke him up. :I had a strange dream: I told him.:  
  
My father looked patiently at me. :What did you dream about?: he asked.  
  
:I was running through a forest that had white and black trees in it. Everything I touched turned blue. Then I was flying through the sky, trying to reach someone who was somewhere ahead of me. I could never reach him: I told him. :It was almost exactly the dream I had before Rana died, only last time the trees turned gray and I was scared. This time I was excited.:  
  
He thought about what I had said for a long time while I stood patiently next to him. I had learned early that if I rushed him, he would wait longer until he answered me.  
  
:I believe.: he said at last :that in your life as a Herald, you had a gift of Foresight?:  
  
:Yes: I said slowly. My last life as a Herald had been very short. Due to my Gift, I was killed be an assassin, but I passed on the fact that Karse planned to attack Valdemar.  
  
My father explained :Sometimes Gifts we had as Heralds, we have again when we choose to become Companions. It is rare and the Gift will be weak but it can happen.:  
  
I felt. well, maybe relief that it was just that. And I also felt strange. He and I discussed a big more and finally concluded that we'd find out when it came. I went on my way. After a bit of running to exercise my legs, I ate some grass. You could say I was rather bored. All of my friends were busy, with their Heralds or out on their journeys.  
  
I, as usual, didn't watch where I was going and bumped into someone. I moaned to myself as I saw whom I had bumped into. Darien had always had a crush on me. Lately, he had gotten obnoxious with following me around like a lovesick puppy. Obviously, I did not have any more feelings toward him than just friendship.  
  
:So, what gives me the pleasure of seeing you today?: Darien asked flirtatiously.  
  
I wanted to tell him to go away, but then thought of something. :Darien, what does it feel like? The Call, I mean?:  
  
He blinked. The question had surprised him. :You certainly don't ask easy questions Lia!: He thought for a moment. :It's different for everyone but it is like a bond that ties you to someone. You can't ignore or forget it. I felt I would be torn apart if I didn't find her!: He shrugged. : I hope that helps, Lia.:  
  
:Thanks: I said sincerely and went on my way, leaving him standing there. Within a few moments, I was bored again. I considered going back, but I didn't want him to think I was interested in hum. I glanced at the sky. It was a candlemark before noon. This day seemed to be so long. Briefly I considered asking my father for a lesson in geography or anything else but discarded the notion. I had learned the roads, villages and other, a year ago. It would be useless to relearn anything again. And besides, I was not a good student and hated lessons. So I was very desperate to even consider it. Having nothing else to do, I ran along the river that was near the edge of the Field. It was cool and isolated. Only those who liked privacy came here.  
  
If one of my friends saw me now, they'd be surprised. Me, a social Companions, who was patient but loves to talk, was bored. I was never bored and even when other were, I had rarely been. But today was different and I wondered why. I felt sad and depressed.  
  
:You look very sad, Lia. A young Companion shouldn't have any reason to be sad, so what's wrong?:  
  
I looked around and go the shock of my life. Standing behind me was none other than Rolan, Grove-Born and Monarch's Own Companions. He was to be respected be all Companions. I had been taught great respect. Neither my friends nor I had seen much of him although he gave a speech to everyone who turned ten about responsibility to Valdemar.  
  
:I don't know sir: I replied as good as I could, while still in shock.  
  
Rolan looked at me. :Maybe I should rephrase that question. Why are you here alone and not with a friend?:  
  
I was a bit ashamed to tell. :All my friends that are my age are busy.:  
  
Rolan looked at me for some time and I began to fell nervous. He finally said :From what I have heard, you don't have a Call: and when I nodded shyly, he continued. :I am glad that not many Companions are Choosing this year.:  
  
I looked up at him, shocked. :Why sir?: I finally asked.  
  
He sighed and looked very old. :When many Heralds are Chosen, it usually means that a war or something equally disastrous will happen.:  
  
I was happier than I had been the whole day. Rolan seemed to radiate confidence. :Thank you sir.: I said with sincerity and galloped off to see if I could find somebody, even a little foal to talk and race with.  
  
~*~*~  
  
I went into the stable, very wet but very happy. It had been a month since I had the dream and I still haven't figured it out, nor had a Call. That didn't bother me very much, though. My friends had all returned and if they didn't spend as much time with me as they did before, I didn't mind. I stepped into my stall and almost immediately, Lerran arrived. He had been a stable boy for many years and he had kind of made me his charge. What I liked about him was that he talked to me like I was intelligent, which was rare in someone not a Healer, Bard, or Herald. He could also cheer me up with his jokes.  
  
Today, that smile that was always in his eyes was gone however, and he didn't talk at all. I nudged him and whickered questioningly at him.  
  
Lerran smiled sadly. "I'm not much into my job because I won't be working here anymore," he apologized. "My father wants me to work with the normal horses, like he does."  
  
My happiness vanished at once. I would miss him very much. He was good at grooming but he also was a good friend. I wished that he wouldn't leave.  
  
Lerran finished but he didn't leave. Apparently, he shared my feelings. All of a sudden, he threw his arms around me. I let him, knowing he needed it. It felt very strange all the same.  
  
"I'll miss you so much. Ever since I saw you, Lia, I wished that I would be the one to put on your tack when you would go out to Choose, " he had tears in his eyes as he let me go. The he ran away to his room.  
  
I watched him go, feeling as if I had lost a friend. What a foolish thing to think about! I could still visit him, right?  
  
No, I couldn't. People would think that I had Chosen hum and that wouldn't be right. Nonetheless, I still tried to think of ways to visit him. But every time I would think of one, I discarded them. It seemed hopeless.  
  
Slowly, anger rose in me. Why aren't Companions allowed to talk to normal people, who weren't Heralds? Determined to find the answer, I went to find the only Companion who could: the Monarch's Own Companion, Rolan.  
  
A quick glance told me he was not here so he must be outside in the rain. I went outside and was immediately wet to the skin. It was poring but since it was warm rain, I decided to ignore it for a while.  
  
I made my way carefully around the puddles that had formed since the rain had begun. When I was young, I used to jump into every puddle that I saw and drenched everyone near me. But I stopped very shortly with that when I received a lecture from my mother. When my mother is angry, she is scary.  
  
Finally, after I was shivering, I found Rolan under a tree that had a thick covering of leaves. He immediately saw me and told me to come out of the rain.  
  
Hesitantly, I approached him. Although I have had numerous conversations with him since that time by the river, I still felt nervous even though I knew he was kind.  
  
:I am guessing that you have a question for me?: he asked me as soon as I was out of the rain.  
  
I came straight to the point :Sir, why do we only mindspeak Heralds and not other people?:  
  
Rolan chuckled. :You don't know how many young Companions have asked me that: he said. :I always give them the same answer. Many people are afraid of the idea that animals can talk. The idea literally scares them. If they knew that we could talk to anyone, they'd be scared of us and of the Heralds and will question decisions they make.:  
  
I understood. It was hard now that I knew why, but I understood.  
  
Rolan suddenly said ;We should go to the stable before we get soaked: and proceeded to walk the way I had come from with me following in his wake.  
  
I saw Lerran only briefly in the next two weeks when he was outside. He tried to visit me once but was shown out within a few moments of his arrival. The new stable boy was about ten and although he was good, he treated us like horses. But I didn't care for I was sad because of Lerran leaving.  
  
: Well, what is this? I come home after 3 months of messenger duty and find my daughter without a Call and going around like it is the end of the world!: I jumped as I had completely forgotten that mother was expected to arrive today.  
  
:It is not because of the Call: I said and told her of the conversation I had had with Rolan and Lerran leaving. When I talked about Lerran the strange feeling that I always got when talking about him came again. This time, it was stronger than usual.  
  
My mother watched me while I told her about the dream that I had had 2½ months ago. She had just asked me something when I was nearly deafened by a mental scream of fear. I had a sudden vision of horses, but it disappeared to be replaced by an intense need. Without knowing why, I raced to the stable where the horses were kept.  
  
I could suddenly see a large horse standing in front of me. I had shrunk to the size of a child. The horse seemed to have been startled by something for it was rearing and its hooves came dangerously close to the body of the child whose sight I was sharing.  
  
Shaking my head, I ran faster. At last, I saw the fence, and in the distance the goal of my mad dash. The fence was close and I suddenly thought that since I had never jumped anything larger than a few rocks and over some creeks, how could I get over it? There was certainly no time to go through a gate!  
  
But my body knew what it was doing. My legs lifted me over the fence. For a moment, I marveled at the feeling of almost flying. Then I was over the fence and continued toward my goal.  
  
The stable door was thankfully open or I would have battered it down. My headlong rush was momentarily stopped as my eyes adjusted to the dim lights and I continued on to where that horse had trapped my soon-to-be Chosen. Without a second thought, I rammed it. Completely taken by surprise, the horse crashed to the ground and lay still.  
  
Normally I would have been shocked at what I had done but now I didn't care. I looked at the child that I had saved and saw, with very little surprise, that it was Lerran. I supposed I had always known unconsciously that he would be my Chosen.  
  
I looked deeply into his hazel eyes and said the traditional words :My name is Lia, and I Choose you, Lerran. I will never let anything hurt or frighten you ever again!:  
  
For a moment - although it seemed like eternity - our hearts were beating as one. Then we separated, but we both knew that we would never be alone.  
  
Lerran blinked and hugged me as he remembered what had happened. I let him and then got him out of the stables. There was a spot in Companions Field near the river where it was peaceful and not many would disturb us. Lerran went to sleep immediately while I lay down next to him so he wouldn't be cold.  
  
:You certainly made up for your late Choosing by making a very dramatic rescue.: How could Rolan move so noiselessly through the grass? He had a blanket in his mouth, which he draped over Lerran so he wouldn't get cold.  
  
:Don't worry about anything. My Herald is informing the Dean of your Choice and the horse that you charged was only stunned.:  
  
I thanked Rolan and he disappeared again. I turned my full attention toward Lerran, my Chosen. As I thought about all the things that had happened since I had turned ten, all my worried seemed insignificant. I turned my blue eyes toward my future.  
  
Suddenly without any warning, the dream that had started everything, seemed very clear. I had been running to escape the life that I did not understand. It was time to look ahead and not dwell upon my past lives.  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't think this is a good ending but it was the best I could think of at 9 o'clock at night. I typed for nearly a week during all my homework. Also another chapter of Winged Feet is coming before Thanks Giving at the least. My friend, Herald Larria is going to help me with my next set of stories which usually come to me during English class and which I call Daydreams. They might be variations of each other with a few major differences. I should stop now and go to sleep before I pass out from lack of sleep. Please Review. I need to feed my ego. 


End file.
